Noche de champagne y burbujas
by I'mnotdoll
Summary: 'Reto Primum' del foro The Ruins. Cuando desperteis después de un día de fiesta, que no recordáis de como habeis llegado a la cama, por favor miraros al espejo y comprobar que estáis enteras. Y no os arrepintáis si lo recordais sino repetirlo! FIESTAA!


**Historia para el concurso 'Reto Primum' del foro The Ruins. Mi palabra era BURBUJA**

**Las burbujas del champagne**

El estallido al descorchar otra botella de champagne fue lo que me extrajo de mi estado entumecido. Me quitaron la copa de mis manos y la llenaron con aquel dulce licor espumoso. Risa y voces femeninas revoloteaban por todo el restaurante, mientras celebrábamos el decimoctavo cumpleaños de una de las nuestras. La copa volvió a mí por arte de magia. Y los últimos trozos de pastel, bombones y helado eran abandonados, en la mesa, junto los brillantes envoltorios de regalos.

Y llegó el momento anhelado por todas nosotras. Hubo un silenció cuando un hombre, y digo un hombre, entró al local y nos anunció que podíamos subir a la limusina. El dios reencarnado en humano salió y detrás de él hubo más de un suspiro y el bullicio volvió a estar presente mientras nos alistábamos apresuradamente para subir en aquel vehículo. Si el tipo era espectacular el coche era inolvidable: una limusina de color negra elegante y lustrosa nos esperaba en la entrada del establecimiento.

Luna, la cumpleañera, subió primera después fueron Ginny, Pansy, Cho, Lavender, Parvati, Fleur, Astoria, Padma, yo... Definitivo, alguien cuerdo no nos dejaría entrar en su flamante limusina y nos daría más, pero muchísimo más alcohol, a más de una docena de chicas que no llegaban a la veintena de edad. Aquello era la octava maravilla, una noche que ninguna olvidaríamos. El ambiente dentro del auto era de fiesta con la música a tope y botellas de champagne abiertas. Tome un trago de aquel líquido dorado con sus burbujas y ese dulzor tan característico en la boca y sobretodo ese aroma a frutado me traían loca.

Las copas con el vino burbujeante se iban pasando entre nosotras, hasta finalizar todas las botellas al igual que el trayecto, salimos de la limusina, un poco tambaleantes por las copas de más que llevábamos encima. Nos dirigimos hacia una discoteca, y luego otra y después a otra y así hasta llegar a nuestro destino final, una de la discoteca más famosas, lujosas y más frecuentadas. Había una larguísima cola en la entrada, pero nosotras teníamos nuestro has debajo la manga como todos los magos, y entramos directamente, allí nos dividimos. Yo estaba sujeta a la mano de Ginny cuando un cuerpo se interpuso, la mano de mi amiga se soltó y yo perdí el equilibrio y caí encima del cuerpo.

El dueño de aquel cuerpo me pillo al vuelo, y una de mis manos rodo a su pecho pasando por sus abdominales, mmm Merlín menudo hombre. Hermione estas desesperada me recriminé a mí misma. Al enderezarme mi vestido descendió más de la cuenta y sus ojos se posaron sobre mi canalillo, subí el vestido y él subió lentamente la mirada; pasando por mi cuello, mis labios, mi nariz hasta llegar a mis ojos. Fue una mirada intensa y acalorada que contrarrestaba perfectamente con sus fríos ojos grises. Me alejé del hermoso hombre con una disculpa.

Pansy me esperaba, mientras se pavoneaba delante de un séquito de jóvenes que se la comían con la mirada. Uno de los chavales se iba acercar, cuando fui con ella, pero otro mucho más alto y musculoso le indicó que no sería suya. Le grité a Pansy al oído que quería bailar, ella me empujó hasta uno de los pódiums. Aun no sé cómo subí aquel lugar con los tacones de vértigo que llevaba puestos, tampoco comprendo cómo resistí toda la noche con ellos. Bailábamos pegadas la una a la otra, con gestos sugerentes y caricias tentadoras, muchos no podían quitarnos la mirada de encima, a veces aparecían alguna de nuestro grupo i danzaba con nosotras de manera provocativa.

Pansy me dijo de cambiar de escenario, ya que esa música es estaba volviendo estridente y ruidosa. La sala contigua era más relajante y calmada pero no lenta, estaba decorada con burbujas y luces tenues que variaban al son del baile. Me cruce con el chico de los ojos grises y él me encandilo con una media sonrisa para luego desaparecer. A mi lado surgió Luna, con una nueva corona y un nuevo chico que le besaba el cuello, ella me saludo y yo le guiñe un ojo. No volví a ver a Pansy aquella noche, a saber con quién acabó. Me puse a bailar entre la gente y un chico me cogió de la cintura y bailó conmigo.

Las manos cambiaron de dueño lo supe porque estas me agarraba más suavemente, gentilmente, expertamente y encima bailaba mucho mejor. La música se fue animando y los dos nos fuimos apegando más y más. Cuando acabó la canción me giré para mirar a mi excelente bailarín y mi sorpresa fue que era mi príncipe de ojos grises. Y me fui aturdida y encendida; yo le eché la culpa al alcohol pero más tarde descubrí que era por un sentimiento que empezaba a florecer. El poseedor de esa mirada era muy familiar, y su olor: esa mezcla de menta y chocolate ahora un poco disimulado por el ambiente humo y alcohol, me tenían perturbada. Lo acepto, hui de él.

Recorrí la siguiente sala en busca de cualquiera de mis amigas, pero o estaban desaparecidas o digamos que demasiado ocupadas. Me senté en una barra y pedí un tequila, un chico se colocó al lado mío y me invitó con una sonrisa a otro tequila, mientras mi estado ebrio iba en aumento, el chaval me hablaba más y más. No recuerdo como llegué a la situación de aceptar un trato, el cual era muy poco convencional, yo debía darle un beso a uno de sus amigos y me llevaría a casa. Él chico del trato se presentó como Theo y yo le encontraba cierto parecido a alguien pero no le di importancia, tampoco iba muy serena. Me dijo que fuéramos bailando hasta llegar a su amigo.

Cogida a Theo crucé toda la sala mientras iba bailando. Con tan mala suerte, que Theo al hacerme girar no vimos el escalón y caí encima de alguien. Estaba alzando la vista para ver a mi salvador y… sentí unos labios encima de los míos y mientras unos musculosos brazos me rodeaban y unas fuertes pero curiosas manos no dejaba ni un centímetro de mi piel por descubrir. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acaricié su lacio pelo, acercándome más a él. No quería abrir los ojos porque temía que mi mago desapareciera y que tan solo fuera el afecto del alcohol quien me hubiera hecho imaginar un príncipe, pero no cualquiera príncipe sino el magnífico hombre de ojos grises y olor a menta y chocolate, donde tan solo había un sapo.

Él corto el beso y se separó de mi lo suficiente para susurrarme al oído que fuéramos a fuera, con tan solo esas palabras me había hecho estremecerme y había comprobado que era mí príncipe de ojos grises, mi increíble intuición seguía activa a pesar de la ebriedad. Me guió hasta fuera de la discoteca. Me apoyé unos segundos en la pared estaba un poco mareada por el mar de emociones, él me volvió a besar pero se separó de seguida. Yo lo empujé contra la pared y me pegué a él. No sé si fue que el alcohol me hizo efecto o que fue él quien me embriagó con su presencia. A partir de ese momento solo sentía sus labios y sus caricias que producían que vibrara y que el resto del mundo desapareciera y….

Desperté, me costó abrir los ojos y más aún levantarme de la cama sin despertar a las demás. Fui directa a darme un baño, entré en el lavabo y me fui quitando el pijama, no recordaba ponerme el pijama. La tina estaba completamente llena con agua tibia y me sumergí estaba pasando la esponja por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis pies cuando vi un número de teléfonos y un nombre, estaba enjabonándome el pelo… un momento ¿un número?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, miré el número y no lo reconocí. Me desenjaboné rápidamente, me miré al espejo y… o merlín tenía mordiscos y chupetones por todo el cuello y los pechos.

Después de vestirme e intentar recordar como llegué a la habitación me dirigí hacia mi bolso y cayó una nota la leí era la misma letra que la de mi tobillo que decía:

"_hola preciosa, soy tu príncipe de ojos grises y tu rey desde las seis de la mañana de hoy. Como has podido comprobar Theo cumplió con el trato y te traído a tu casa a cambió de un beso, debería haber pedido más. _

_Me despido de ti, ya tienes mi número llámame cuando quieras. Por cierto la próxima vez que caigas en mis brazos no escaparas. Un beso._

_Psd: Un noche inolvidable leona"_

Entonces recordé la mejor noche de sexo de mi vida y le di las gracias al champagne y sobre todo a sus burbujas. Y sabéis, no me importaría repetirla.


End file.
